


I Can See the Path That Leads the Way

by Lukey_Lashton



Series: Children of the Moon [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arguing, Beta Calum, Beta Luke, Beta Michael, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: The pain woke Luke up, that and the growling.orLuke goes through his first shift but things go awry





	I Can See the Path That Leads the Way

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm currently re-writing this series as a chaptered work. I'm leaving this work unedited until I place it in the story and then it'll be removed.

Michael knew something was wrong the second he came back from patrol. Ashton wasn't there which he already had knowledge of; the Alpha having to meet with the other packs to discuss a treaty with the hunters. His green eyes scanned the village for the blond who usually would be running for him by now. “Mum, where's Luke?” He approached his mother, wiping sweat from his face. Karen Clifford hugged her son and gestured towards the houses.

“He hasn't left your house all day. I tried to get him to come out but he didn't answer the door.” Michael nodded softly and gazed towards their house. “Isn't his first shift soon?” Michael groaned in realization before nodding.

“Yea, tonight actually. Crap, Ashton's gone and he needs him to get through the shift. Will you try and contact him?” Karen nodded and ushered him away.

“Go, Luke needs you right now if Ashton isn't here. I'll call Ashton,” Michael nodded eagerly and rushed off. He tried to open the front door to their house but found it locked. Michael groaned and ran to the sliding glass door and forced it open.

“Luke? Luke!” Michael called, searching the downstairs for the blond. “Luke!” He called up the stairs and hurried up there. A small little groan came from the bedroom, Michael slamming the door open. Michael quickly dropped to the floor, gathering the blond in his arms. The youngest was shivering while sweat and tears fell down his face. “Calm down angel, what hurts?” Luke whimpered, lip wobbling as he curled into Michael's hold.

“E-e-everything, Mikey.” His voice shook while pain coursed through his body. “M-make it stop Michael, please.”

“I can't angel, it's part of the shift. You just have to wait until Ashton comes home.” Luke cried out in pain, tears continuing to fall down his face. Michael let go of the blond before shifting to his wolf form. He sniffed at Luke gently, pressing his nose into the boy's neck. Luke whimpered, Michael curling around him and licking at Luke's pale face. The dark brown wolf continued licking until Luke was giving small, pained giggles.

“M-Mikey, stop i-it.”Luke turned over so he was facing the wolf's chest. Michael huffed, rearranging himself and licking at Luke again. The blond rested his head on Michael's chest, tears starting to stop. Michael nudged Luke's head with his snout, blue eyes looking into the wolf's.

_ “Sleep angel,”  _ Michael's voice echoed through Luke's head. Luke closed his eyes slowly and curled his hands into Michael's dark brown fur. The wolf wagged his tail lightly as Luke fell asleep softly. Michael laid his tail over Luke's body and rested his head on his paws.

X-X-X

The pain woke Luke up, that and the growling. Michael stood over his body, growling loudly. His teeth were bared, ears pinned back against his head. Luke shifted slightly and gasped. A large black wolf stood across from Michael, growling but not nearly as fierce as Michael. They looked cautious but stood firmly. “M-Mikey,” Michael flicked his ears in acknowledgment but didn't move from his spot. The other wolf placed a foot forward and Michael shot ahead, tackling the black wolf to the ground. Luke pushed himself up to a sitting position, mouth open as the two wolves fought. Luke struggled to get up as the two neared the stairs. “Michael, stop!” Luke shouted but it was too late, the two fell down the stairs in a mess of fur and teeth. Luke screamed, too weak to get up fully. Tears slipped over his eyes, the pain of the coming shift sending him to his hands and knees.

Luke heard the door open from where he laid by the bedroom door. “ _ Michael, off! _ ” Ashton commanded in his Alpha voice. He whimpered at the force behind it, curling up on himself. The Alpha came up the stairs, sensing the distress of the youngest. “Oh Lukey, shh it's alright, I'm here, I'm here.” Ashton took Luke in his arms, the Alpha's presence calming Luke's pain. “Calm down, you need to relax.” One of Ashton's large hands ran up and down Luke's scarred back to try and ease the pain.

“A-Ash, it hurts so much,” tears fell down his porcelain face as he relaxed his body.

“I know, it'll be over soon,” the Alpha froze, “ _ Down Michael! _ ” He barked, the power of the command startling Luke. The youngest let out a pitiful sound at the command. “Oh baby boy I'm sorry, I have to use my Alpha voice so Michael will listen.” Ashton ran his fingers through Luke's sweaty hair, listening for the other wolf. Ashton kicked his foot at the door, the door closing. The blond flinched at the loud noise, leaning farther into Ashton's hold. “You're gonna shift soon baby boy, let me take this off so you won't rip the fabric.” The eldest pulled on the younger's shirt (his shirt that Luke stole), placing it to the side before removing the rest of Luke's clothes.

“W-when do I sh-shift?” The blond stuttered. Ashton hushed him, contemplating picking him up but decided against it knowing it could hurt him especially right before the shift.

“Soon baby, soon. I promise it'll be here soon. I'm sorry we couldn't do this on the island bub, you're too close to your shift and tensions are too high.”

“It's-it's for the best,” Luke suddenly went rigid, eyes glazing over.

“That's it baby boy,” Ashton felt the shift take over Luke's body through the link connecting his whole pack. Luke convulsed slightly before his bones began to shift. Ashton let go and backed away from Luke's body. He couldn't help him once the sift has already started, only on the way back. Luke's eyes slowly became clearer and he looked at Ashton with pleading eyes. He was going to say something but the pain of the shift took over and he arched his back. Ashton cringed at the sounds of Luke's bones breaking as they shifted and sighed when Luke passed out mid-shift. He opened the door, staring at the passed out wolf before closing it again. Ashton walked down stairs, crossing his arms at the two wolves.

Michael whimpered, stumbling forward to the Alpha. Ashton rubbed his mates ears, inspecting Michael when he whimpered again. His paw hanging limply as he moved his head towards Ashton's chest. “ _ Shift back, both of you _ .” Ashton knew his command would have no effect on the black wolf so he was even more surprised when the wolf shifted. Michael took longer to shift due to what was most likely a sprained bone. Michael finally shifted back with a shudder, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

“Fuck, that hurt.” Ashton laughed and kissed Michael's head. He stood up and stared at both boys with crossed arms.

“I'll ask once, what are you doing in my territory?” The brown boy cowered at the tone of the Alpha.

“I came to to warn you, there is an attack coming from the Cowell pack. They know about your newly turned wolf and think you will be weak from caring over them.” Ashton growled at the answer making the black haired boy tremble.

“And how would you know this?”

“Alpha Irwin I have recently left the Cowell pack of my own free will.” Ashton was going to lunge for the boy when a small whine diverted their attention. A pale wolf slowly walked down the stairs, nudging Ashton with a wet nose before walking over to the brown boy. Michael was about to shift back and divide the two when Ashton placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke sniffed the boy who couldn't be much older than him before licking his face and wagging his pale tail. The youngest yipped excitedly, circling around him quickly. The blue eyed wolf plopped down on the floor and rested his head on the stranger's lap. Michael growled, lips curling back in a nasty snarl.

“Calm down, we have to trust Luke's instincts right now.” Ashton whispered into his mate's ear. Michael stopped growling but kept his green eyes focused on the youngest. Luke was wagging his tail happily at the boy before bouncing up and running over to Michael. He licked Michael's face and then nudged his injured hand with a whimper, giving it a tentative lick. Michael rubbed Luke's ears with his uninjured hand. “Luke, Luke I need you to shift back for me now so we can talk.” Ashton ushered Luke back up the stairs with a gentle hand and waited for a blond boy to stumble down.

Luke curled into Ashton's side, letting himself be brought to the couch. Michael came over as well and pressed a kiss to Luke's cheek. “Lukey, will you tell us who this is?” Ashton probed with a soft voice.

“That's Calum, he's our mate,” he answered sleepily. Ashton and Michael jerked away from the new wolf in confusion. Ashton recovered from the shock quicker, wrapping himself back around Luke.

“What do mean by that Luke?”

“During the shift, when you see your mates I saw you and Michael, and then Calum.” Luke tried to get up but collapsed back into the couch. He panted and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“That's, Luke that's not normal.”

“I  _ know _ that, you just said to trust my instincts and that's what I'm doing. If he's my mate then he's yours too.” Ashton groaned, standing up and running a hand over his face.

“Look at him Luke, he's not part of our pack, you don't even know him. I want to trust him but he could be a spy.” Luke pushed himself off the couch on shaky legs.

“You still don't listen to me, I try to tell you something and you brush me off!” Luke growled and stood in front of Calum.

“Luke,” Michael spoke softly, “Calm down.”

“No I won't calm down, you two never listen to me! I'm tired of it, just trust me on this one thing!” Luke's body rippled as he snarled. “He's my mate so he's part of this pack!” Ashton tried to take a step forward but Luke shifted and lunged towards the Alpha. Michael gasped as his mates collided. Ashton was a better fighter, it was obvious to both boys as the two wolves fought in the family room. Michael was shaking, holding onto his injured wrist and watching with panicked eyes as Luke and Ashton continued to fight. Calum decided to break up the fight as Luke bit dangerously close to Ashton's neck. He shifted and pushed between the two. He kept Ashton to his back, the Alpha much more emotionally stable than the pale wolf who continued to growl. Ashton shifted back and stared at Luke with a hurt expression.

“ _ Shift back Luke,”  _ Calum tucked his tail between his legs as Luke's body collapsed before starting to shift back.

“Ashton! You can't do that, fuck!” Michael ran over to Luke, carefully placing his uninjured hand on his head. “It's his first shift you idiot!” Calum shifted back and tried to comfort the shifting wolf. “Don't touch him,” Michael shoved Calum and the Maori backed off with his hands up. He could tell that Michael was concerned.

“I won't,” Michael nodded stiffly before glaring at Ashton.

“Michael, I'm sorry,” Ashton looked truly remorseful as he tried to get closer to the youngest who continued to shift slowly.

“You don't get to touch him either. You know what can happen when you give commands to shifting wolves.” Michael sighed when Luke was fully shifted back, taking the youngest's small body and holding him to his chest. Luke breathed shallowly, the other two wolves sitting back and watching Michael hold onto him.

“M-Mikey,” Luke whimpered as his eyes fluttered open.

“Shh, angel, you did so good for your first shift. Come on let's go upstairs.” Michael helped the youngest up, picking Luke up (despite the pain in his wrist) when he couldn't stand. “You two figure out this  _ mess _ , I have to go take care of our mate.” Michael carried Luke up the stairs and laid down in their bed.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Luke's voice spoke up after a while of them lying together.

“Well I'm hoping Ashton figures his shit out and sleeps in the guest room.” Michael winced from the pain in his hand. “I don't know what I want to happen with Calum. I know you trust him and if you say he's our mate then I should believe you.”

“You need to go see Ashley, your wrist is gonna get worse.”

“I'll see her tomorrow, give me a second angel, I'm going to put a brace on it.” Luke moved so Michael could get up. He watched with big blue eyes as Michael went into the bathroom and came back out with a black brace. “Help me put it on?”

“Yea,” small, shaky hands slipped the brace over Michael's hand and wrist. “I'm tired Mikey.”

“Sleep then angel, you did so good with your shift.”

“No I didn't, I lost control and attacked Ashton,” Luke sniffled weakly, holding onto Michael's shirt tightly.

“Hush Lu, you were under a lot of stress, it's okay.” He rubbed Luke's back gently to try and comfort the new wolf. Luke closed his blue eyes finally and drifted off Michael rested his eyes after adjusting Luke so he was curled up into the elder's chest.

X-X-X

Ashton pressed a hand to Michael's shoulder, waking the Beta up. “What?” Michael asked groggily.

“Your mom is leading a patrol to go confront the Cowell pack, Calum is on the couch and we'll be visiting the hunters soon so I can claim him as part of our pack. I'm going to sleep in the guest room.”

“You're claiming him?”

“Yes, your mom and mine said claiming him is for the best. Goodnight Michael,” the Alpha kissed Michael's head, leaning over to kiss Luke's as well before turning to leave.

“Ash,” the Alpha paused, “ Everything is gonna be okay, the order just shook him up a bit.”

“I shouldn't have even used it in the first place,” Ashton hung his head. “Goodnight Mikey,” Ashton traveled out of the room with a click of the door. Michael closed his eyes again, curling his body around Luke's before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two!! I'm on tumblr now so go check me out at lukey-lashton. Be sure to comment what you think and leave kudos!


End file.
